


One Fine Day

by flybynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybynight/pseuds/flybynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is not your typical omega, a fact he used to be proud of-- until he fell for the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: usuk/ukus  
> warnings: omegaverse, light smut, not extremely explicit (not as much as I would have liked lol)  
> A/N: Based on the prompt: "you both grab for the last pint of ice cream at the supermarket and end up arguing over it au"-- I ended up starting with that and going a bit overboard... and then added omegaverse into the mix just to complicate things, since I've been dying to write one for a while.
> 
> To be perfectly honest, I had a hell of a time trying to write this. Usually writing takes me forever and a day anyway, but this one felt like twice that. Omega/Omega is more difficult than I anticipated, but I had so much fun trying, that I feel like it was worth it! So here is my pitiful contribution to omegaverse, please let me know what you think if you feel so inclined. :)

It should have been easy. Get up, go to the small grocery down the block, buy what he needed, come right back. Alfred didn't normally _try_  to make things extra complicated if he could help it, it wasn't his fault things seemed to veer in that direction no matter what context. Growing up he wondered if he'd simply been cursed from the moment he was born.

He'd had a mostly normal childhood, coming from the basic, nuclear family: one alpha, one omega, and two children, Alfred and his twin brother Matthew. By all accounts, their personalities were like night and day, Alfred taking after his headstrong and athletic father, while his brother was more bookish and soft around the edges like their omega mother. But fate, ever fickle, had decided to play a huge cosmic joke on his family by making Alfred and Matthew the _wrong_  natures to start with. Matthew, smaller, quieter, shy Matthew, was in reality destined to become a bad ass alpha, complete with all the societal privileges that entailed. While Alfred...

Alfred was an omega. Destined to get fucked, have kids, and forever live in the shadow of what he would never be.

Well, that was a bit too dramatic. And it wasn't necessarily that he was ashamed of being an omega-- not really! He knew lots of cool omegas, and this was, after all, the 21st century. Omegas had long since made many strides in culture and society to where they were more or less on the same level as alphas and betas. Not all omegas were created equal either, as far as personalities went. Alfred knew this, because he was living proof of that fact.

As a child and a teenager, he was known for being rather temperamental and competitive if provoked wrongly, having been in more than one fight, and he could count the number of times he'd actually ever lost on one hand. He'd been a little rebellious too, and more than that went out of his way to make sure he was quite often the very center of attention when he wanted to be. That was very rare for an omega. He worked hard and played hard, and he made sure everyone knew it.

He was also ambitious and stubborn, which was why he was currently living thousands of miles away from home despite his dear parents wishes to keep him close even after he went to college. He was even taking chemical engineering, which was a field that had very few omegas. Alfred found quite a source of pride in that, and never let anyone make him feel as if he didn't belong right where he was.

Especially anyone who thought to date him. Alfred didn't have too many suitors lining up for him, but he'd definitely had his share. Some alphas rather liked the experience of an omega who could bend over for them but also kick their ass if he wished. No one ever stayed with him long, but that was just as well. Alfred didn't have a fondness for most alphas anyway.

Thus, nothing about his life had gone the way he'd expected it to. Not his nature, his upbringing, his schooling-- and certainly not a simple trip to the damned grocery store right before his heat. If there was one thing nature had gotten right with him, he could be a bit flaky around "that time". Just his luck.

He'd forgotten to pick up a few things on his way home from classes the day before. Things like food and drink and extra pads in case he had to get up and didn't want to leak all over the place. Why did everything about being an omega have to be so gross? It was something he'd asked himself since the very day he'd hit puberty and realized that there was no longer any denying what he was. He still didn't have an answer. At the very least he'd gotten lucky this month in that it was falling right during a break in the semester. No friends around to bother him about going out, no classes, no obligations.

And so he pushed his way into the little store, trying not to look as frantic as he felt because there was simply no way to tell when it would really hit, only that it would, and spectacularly. Sure, he felt fine at that very moment, but that was never enough to tell. Either way, the key was to get what he needed and get the hell out before he made a mess of himself or accosted some poor random stranger for sex. He wasn't going to be one of _those_  people, even if that was something that only really happened in the movies.

He picked up some easy canned and microwaveable fare first, completely overpriced, though he did make the effort to swing by to grab a bag of apples. He did care at least a little bit about his health, thank you very much. Then he headed down the toiletries aisle and puffed his chest out a little in front of the omega supplies section, so that anyone passing by would think he were shopping for a mate. The critical eye he was giving each brand in addition to the price likely would have given him away however, but he didn't bank on anyone caring that much.

With those things settled, Alfred decided that he deserved a treat for his soon to be suffering, and wandered over to the frozen food aisle. Ice cream was his one and only indulgence in life (on top of pizza and video games and lots of other nice things), and it was basically an essential during his heats. He didn't have an alpha to soften his agony, but who needed a relationship when you had a pint of cold, sugary perfection? Nobody, that's who.

He pushed his cart right up along side the selection, but he always went for the same one-- Super Chunky Double Chip Chocolate Cookie Dough. The only flavor worth buying at any point, in his humble opinion. It was the end of the week, and it looked as though most of the other flavors had been picked over, as all but one of his favorite had been snapped up completely. With a grin that bordered on manic for being so lucky, he reached down to grab it, anticipating the cold chill against his finger tips.

That is, until his hand met with something decidedly not cold, but rather warm and soft. A hand. He looked up just as the stranger standing next to him did the same. Alfred yanked his own hand back reflexively.

"Oh, sorry!" he yelped, "were you trying to reach over to the other side?"

As their eyes met, he realized the stranger beside him was not really a stranger at all, but rather someone he knew-- a young man named Arthur Kirkland, who lived one floor up from him in his dormitory, thus a fellow omega. Arthur looked less confused and more irritable than anything else, his ridiculously green eyes narrowing a bit just as Alfred slowly started to lower his hand back into the open freezer.

"No, actually, I was trying to grab that one there--"

Alfred looked where the other's line of sight went and he froze up for a moment. "Oh."

They both looked from the ice cream, then back up to each other.

Now Alfred, as was already previously discussed, was a bit confrontational. And when faced with a situation where being his "natural", accommodating omega self just didn't cut it, he had ways of getting what he wanted. Those ways usually involved his fists. Of course, the other part of the equation was that this wasn't just any person standing in front of him, but rather someone that he didn't know well, but definitely wanted to.

For unfortunately, that was just another thing about Alfred that wasn't quite right-- he had a crush on _another_   _omega_. What sort of omega did that, honestly?

Apparently he did, and it was something he realized not long after high school, that he had a certain type of person he was attracted to, and it had nothing to do with nature. Of course he absolutely had to keep any weird, wayward crushes to himself, lest he open himself up to ridicule or even worse, and he'd been doing rather well for a couple of years now. At least, until Arthur had moved in and started taking one of the same courses and always leaving their dormitory at the same time Alfred did and just moving and breathing the same _air_  all the time-- it was extremely distracting!

From what Alfred could tell, the other also seemed to be a fairly nice person, though admittedly they'd never spoken more than a few "hello"s to each other until now. He wondered about that at that moment, as they both stood over the freezer like two duelists meeting at high noon for a stand off. Alfred still thought Arthur was really hot but also this was a matter of utmost importance.

"Uh."

"Well."

"I'll just--" He started to pull his hand back... with his hand still attached to the ice cream.

"I don't think so."

Arthur was also a little bit intimidating up close, especially when he narrowed his eyes like that.

Alfred was stumped about how to resolve this exactly, so he attempted to explain himself. "I really need this."

"Oh really?"

"I really need this! Like, this is seriously my favorite ice cream in the entire world and I've been buying it since the flavor came out like a year ago so like if you could just--"

"Oh boo hoo," Arthur spat, and Alfred despaired a little.

"You don't understand."

"I do understand that I was here first."

"What?! No way!"

"My hand was _literally_  extended--"

"Doesn't mean anything, I was _literally_  looking at it first."

"You can't prove that!"

"I don't need to!"

"My god, it's just _ice cream_!"

"Then you should have no problem letting me take it, right?"

Arthur looked dumbfounded at that answer, which Alfred had to pat himself on the back for. Briefly. With a sniff, the other omega let the sliding frozen door slam shut, just about taking Alfred's hand off with it, before turning to likely stalk off and never speak to him again. He had less than a second to panic before he reached out, grabbing hold of the back of Arthur's shopping basket. The other man stopped short, turning around to turn those pretty eyes back to him, clearly full of ire.

 _Don't fuck this up, Jones._  
__  
"Maybe we could... um... share it?"

Arthur's large eyebrows shot up so high and so fast, Alfred flinched a tiny bit. "What?"

"Well y'know. I would totally be willing to split this with you. If you wanted. I'm not a total bastard!"

Everything thus far had proven that to be a lie, but then Alfred wasn't about to let that get in the way of this opportunity. Arthur seemed ready to flat out reject him, and he fumbled for another excuse.

"I know it's probably a bad time, but... If you're not doing anything, I could really use the company. You know. Everyone's gone home for this week, I'm bored out of my skull!"

Arthur didn't looked convinced, and truly Alfred couldn't blame him, even if he wanted quite badly to convince him. But after a moment the other sighed heavily, suddenly not looking so stiff-backed and annoyed. He tilted his head, perhaps unknowingly at the other, and Alfred thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"There's not that much in there, you know. And between two people..." he trailed off, gesturing at the container.

"I'll split it right down the middle, I swear. Scouts honor!"

"This is completely ridiculous..."

Alfred beamed at him. "It'll be fun! Oh, hey, do you like movies?"

"Movies?" Arthur echoed, and something in his face softened.

It wasn't the stereotypical asking someone to coffee or dinner that Alfred was used to, but it would have to do.

\---

It really was ridiculous though, but Alfred didn't care-- not even a little bit. They both finished their shopping and headed back to the dorm, on much more amicable terms. Alfred had stopped at his own room to drop off his things and to grab a couple of DVDs to choose from, with action and drama, since he wasn't exactly sure what Arthur liked (but he sure hoped to find out).

It turned out his soon-to-be friend was a picky bastard, but eventually they picked something out and settled down on Arthur's couch. The other omega's dorm room was actually quite nicely furnished, and Arthur claimed it was because his well-off parents insisted on spoiling him. Alfred was pleased though, because Arthur certainly didn't act spoiled. In fact, he was quite self-sufficient, and though clearly outspoken, and despite the ice cream incident, he didn't seem to hate him. Alfred liked to think it was because he was winning him over with his ultra charming personality. Maybe.

"So you don't like being an omega?" Arthur questioned after they'd been talking about it, his eyes curious, but his smile was a bit playful. Alfred took some comfort in that, as he usually couldn't talk to anyone about it without getting his head bitten off.

"It's not... It's not that. I'm pretty damn proud of who I am, actually," he said, dutifully ignoring the 'I can tell' that Arthur muttered from beside him, "but it's just that there are things about it that I wish we didn't have to deal with. You know? Like what kind of god would make heats a thing!"

"Heats can be very pleasurable, if done right," the other man murmured, and Alfred sucked in a breath and had to look away. Arthur looked far too seductive while saying that, his eyes half lidded as he likely imagined it, though it didn't appear he'd even realized it. He looked back at Alfred and then chuckled slightly. "Not that I've ever actually had a pleasurable one myself."

He blushed, and Alfred felt himself do the same. No matter what century it was, it was still very common for omegas at their age to be either mated or in a relationship that was close to it. It definitely explained their half empty dormitory, why they and most others either didn't have roommates or had lost them sometime earlier in the school year. Meanwhile, the both of them were  _single_. Even if it was hopeless, Alfred couldn't help but be relieved about that fact.

"Yeah... I feel you. All the alphas I dated, we only ever had sex on the off season. I ain't about to risk schooling for getting knocked up."

Arthur snorted in amusement and took another spoonful of the ice cream. "Agreed. Wholeheartedly. Children are lovely, though I can't say I fancy having any of my own, no matter what sort of 'phase' my parents think I'm in."

"God, right?!" Alfred laughed through a mouthful of his own, "My mom was always giving me that speech-- 'Oh Alfie, you say you don't want kids _now_ , but--'. Give me a break."

"It's much easier for the older generation to say so. But... I have other goals in mind. For now. There's always adoption as well, should I ever change my mind but it's too late to do so."

Alfred found himself nodding again. He and Arthur definitely had more in common than he'd thought.

The movie was nearly over by the time they'd reached the bottom of the small container, but Alfred truly couldn't recall watching more than a minute or two of it. He and Arthur had practically talked through the whole thing, occasionally commenting on what was happening on screen, but mostly commenting on each other's hobbies and goals, even a bit about their pasts. The credits rolled and it was about an hour after it had already ended that Alfred realized they were sitting there, somewhat close to each other, talking like they were old friends.

Arthur had gone quiet after a few moments though, expression a bit closed off suddenly. Alfred looked at him curiously, about to suggest they pop in another movie and perhaps order a pizza or something-- perhaps overstaying his welcome at this point. He should have been in his own room himself, getting ready for his hormonal apocalypse, but he couldn't help it that hanging out with Arthur was so damned _enjoyable_. The other seemed to enjoy his company anyway... at least, he'd imagined so.

"Arthur? You all right?"

The other man's eyes flickered away from whatever he'd been staring at off in space before looking to Alfred again. His face had gone pink, and was slowly starting to darken.

"Oh. Y-yes... I'm sorry? Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were okay. And um, I was gonna ask if you were hungry. I know we just ate like an entire carton of ice cream but man, I'm starving!"

Arthur's eyes widened suddenly, and it was almost comical. Except, Alfred could tell something was wrong. Idly he took a sniff at the air and noticed a significant change in the other's scent. A bit of panic, laced with something heady. Not quite alluring, but it didn't smell bad or anything. In fact, it smelled rather familiar. A little musky, with a hint of--

 _Oh my god._  
__  
It was Alfred's turn for his eyes to widen like dinner plates as he scooted back just a bit to look Arthur over.

"Dude. Are you--"

"Fuck, I must have miscalculated," Arthur bit out, words sounding stiff, "Fuck. _Fuck._ "

"Woah, okay," Alfred started to turn pink himself, as Arthur subtly confirmed his racing thoughts. He was going into heat. Well, there was that stereotypical saying, omegas tended to sync up heat cycles when living in close contact... or something. Suddenly Alfred's problems seemed very far away. Or perhaps they'd just compounded. He wasn't quite sure. At least he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

For a long moment everything seemed to stop. Arthur's fingers were curling tightly into the couch cushions and Alfred very unhelpfully said nothing. But to his own horror, he realized he was starting to inch closer with every passing second, as the scent of pre-heat steadily filled the room. Alfred was starting to like it more and more. He inched closer again, unsure if he was trying to calm Arthur down or... or...

"A-Alfred, you should probably go," Arthur breathed, eyes clenching shut as he suddenly scrambled away, moving back just as Alfred moved forward, "I need to--"

"I should help you...You need..." Alfred murmured without thinking, not quite recognizing his own voice, but not quite sure that he cared. No, he was rather more intent upon the pretty flush spreading across Arthur's skin more attractively than it needed to be, and the way his own body seemed to be reacting to it against all odds. When he reached out to run a hand along one of Arthur's legs, they both squirmed.

"W-Wait! What are you doing--"

He had no fucking clue what he was doing, and yet he didn't really want to stop. But whatever remaining thread of sanity and decency he had was enough to make him stop moving anyway, eyes flickering between Arthur's confused, stricken gaze and his throat, pale and inviting.

"Sorry," he croaked, then cleared his throat, eyes widening in realization of where his hands were and how clearly all of this was affecting him, "S-Sorry... I just..."

He panicked. He had been about to do something terrible.  
_  
_ He jumped up from the couch, looking frantic and suddenly starting to shake. This had been a horrible, stupid idea and he'd known it all along. He'd known his feelings before he'd walked in here and now he was going to pay for it. He backed away at the same time Arthur sat up again, with some difficulty. It was clear he was fairly far along now and likely would hit "fuck me" mode within the next ten minutes. Alfred had to get out of there somehow, even if his feet seemed to have glued themselves to the floor. Arthur moved again.

"Alfred, you--" he started to say, then lowered his gaze from his face to-- to his crotch. Alfred went red immediately.

Arthur could have been thinking any number of things, but it was likely at the top of the list was 'why was this weird ass omega popping a boner right now', but Alfred didn't have an answer. So in lieu of any other brilliant ideas, he forced his feet to move, turning tail and fleeing. He practically threw himself through Arthur's front door in his haste to get out and away as quickly as possible.

By the time he arrived back to his own room, he was in tears, his hormones having gone into overdrive and leaving him a complete and utter _mess_. Of course his hormones only worked right when they felt like it, not when he was in front of another omega. He should have been disgusted, repulsed-- not turned on beyond all belief. Well, now he was disgusted-- but only towards himself. Images of Arthur near the throes of passion flitted across his mind no matter how much he tried to shake the thoughts away. He shut himself away in his room, crawled under his sheets, and tried to will himself to disappear.

\---

Alfred woke up again around 4 AM, even worse for wear. He'd cut it too close it seemed, his heat had struck him with a vengeance, and he moaned miserably as he realized he was hopelessly tangled in his sheets, already damp with perspiration and more than that, all of it feeling much too heavy on him.

"Goddammit--" he bit out, struggling to pull himself up so he could at least get a glass of water or something. His throat ached, it was so dry, and everything was too _hot--_  
__  
He nearly tumbled over the side and onto the floor, only just managing to catch himself. It left him hanging over the side, face down and whimpering. His cell buzzed merrily across the floor where he'd thrown it the night before and he groaned, not sure if he hated the person calling more than he hated himself at that moment. After a few minutes more of struggling and pitiful whines, he finally slid the rest of the way onto the carpet and then reached out to grab the phone to at least turn it off.

 _12 missed calls._  
__  
"Jesus..." he breathed, hand shaking as he flicked the screen to answer before he even looked at who it might be.

" _Alfred, oh god-- you're all right--_ "

Oh. Right. The other reason he felt like complete and utter shit. How could he have forgotten.

"Ar... Arthurrr?" he slurred, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Everything seemed to have slowed down to a snails pace, his own words thick on his tongue.

Arthur didn't sound much better, his voice weak and almost far away. But Alfred could hear how concerned he was, that just made him feel even worse.

" _Are you okay...? Do you need-- ah, fuck--"_ __  
  
The stirring in his loins, which had long ago reached critical, nearly knocked him out as he listened to the other omega pant heavily on the other end of the line. He was both stunned and admittedly moved that Arthur had paused in the middle of jacking off to call him, which honestly spoke volumes about how stupid the both of them really were. Arthur should have been concentrating on taking care of himself, the way Alfred should have been at that moment instead of gripping his phone hard enough to break it and just listening.

"Yeah, I'm... Yeah I'm f-fine... Did you even sleep?!" he gasped, very much not fine, but there was no need to worry the other any further than he already had apparently. He clawed at his carpet, just trying to get balanced so he wasn't sprawled on the floor. He heard Arthur hiccup and then a brief silence.

" _Come over._ "

Alfred fumbled, sliding back down to the floor.

"What?"

" _Oh god-- please. Come back. My room._ "

He decided not to concentrate too hard on what Arthur was really asking, starting to rut against the floor to relieve some of the pressure. "Arthur, I can't even... fucking _walk_ right now. I'm-- I'm in heat too and--"

" _Then I'll come down there--"_  
__  
"No...!" Alfred protested, and still rather weakly at that. "Just-- stay where you are, you're in no condition to..."

There was another pause, and then Arthur moaned so loudly and so desperately that Alfred nearly came in his underwear. There was silence as Alfred palmed at his dick and just listened to Arthur catch his breath. He started to ask what was wrong, struggling to find the right words to string together, but then Arthur beat him to it.

" _I'm... I'm coming down there right now..."_ __  
  
"Arthur, no!"

There was a 'click' and then dial tone. Alfred would have been more alarmed but it was just getting hotter and hotter and his brain was successfully turning into mush the longer he lay there. He started pulling off his clothes, struggling and wondering where he'd stashed his box of toys from the last time. They were underneath his bed, and he dragged them out, toppling the box onto its side and reaching for the biggest one he could find. If he could just get himself off at least once, then his body might calm down long enough for him to think straight.

His door opened suddenly only moments later, and he looked up, dazed, to see Arthur standing there, half dressed, hair a mess, and eyes wild as he looked Alfred over.

 _Fuck._  
_  
_ "Arthur I told you not t-- Oh _fuck_!" Alfred went down immediately as the other boy tackled him back to the floor. Where he'd gotten the strength, he had no idea. Alfred couldn't even stand up straight during his heats, between rounds or not. But more than that, it wasn't right, having Arthur's scent completely surrounding him now as he was hugged so tight and their bodies curled towards each other simultaneously. It shouldn't have felt so good to have another _omega_  on top of him, squirming and whispering his name with such affection it made his heart literally ache. He shouldn't have smelled so fantastic. It was wrong. It was all wrong.

But it felt _so_ fucking good. Especially when Arthur grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

It was completely mindless, Alfred would remember later. They didn't make it to the bed at first, because Arthur refused to get off of him, as though he were afraid Alfred would try to crawl away. He didn't blame him for that, because he probably would have-- up until they were both naked and Arthur had slid their cocks together.

They just rubbed and kissed, Arthur whispering his name and Alfred whispering something like apologies that he'd set this in motion. The other boy was clearly out of his mind, and Alfred was so weak and pathetic. He lifted his leg to twine with the other omega's, while Arthur began to stroke him in time with his frantic breathing.

"Mnn, I want to taste you..." Arthur moaned, licking a stripe up along Alfred's neck. Alfred made a strangled noise and let him do so, rocking his hips up harder as they both strained against each other. Arthur was bringing him closer and closer to his first orgasm of his heat, which was always the most painful, what with all that pent up release. Not exactly painful in a bad way, but it was only ever enough to take the edge off of things, just until he could fully get off.

For most omegas, that never really came. You could use any number of toys, your hands, but nothing ever really compared to having an actual Alpha nail you-- or so the theories went. That was how it was presented in books, movies, television. In all the garbage magazines at the grocery store checkout, in the words of nearly everyone in society. Alfred had once thought that Betas had it so much easier-- no one could judge them about something so stupid, because they could feel fulfilled with anyone and be none the wiser.

But this, now, as Arthur shoved his hands between them and tugged on Alfred's cock sweetly, Alfred believed he might just get there. It didn't matter that Arthur wasn't an alpha-- that had never mattered. The difference had to be in the way Arthur was looking at him, the way he kissed, that made Alfred cum so hard that first time, and he actually had to take a few breaths to catch up before he was ready to go again.

His hormones always made sure that was never too long, whether he was fucking himself or getting fucked by an alpha. And Alfred realized Arthur was still hard against his stomach.

"Arthur, wait..." he pushed a little at the other's chest, rolling them over. Arthur looked almost impatient at being moved, but his expression changed when Alfred wrapped his fingers around his dick, a loud whimper escaping him. Alfred allowed himself a little smirk before he shoved their mouths together again, wanting to kiss the other man until he couldn't breathe. Arthur kissed him back and thrust his hips up with every stroke of Alfred's hand, clearly overwhelmed by just a few sensations.

But it wasn't enough for Alfred. The insanely potent urge to make Arthur feel _amazing_ was quickly becoming an obsession, and there was no use trying to comprehend it. He reached for his box of toys, rifling through its contents with one hand while he fucked Arthur's mouth with his tongue. He knew the shape and feel of all of his toys, considering he'd had the majority of them for years now and took better care of them than he did most things he owned. Mostly because he got so much use out of them, and also because having to constantly replace good, quality toys would be extremely expensive.

His fingers came in contact with something long and thick, and he knew he'd found one of his favorites of the bunch: a long, ribbed, jelly cock that Alfred had some fond memories of. Arthur was writhing again, growing frustrated when Alfred pulled away to slick it up with his own saliva. The smaller omega's pupils dilated at the very sight of him holding the glossy, peach colored toy in his hands, his mouth opening slightly to pant eagerly.

They got quite a lot of use out of it over the next several hours.

\---

When their senses finally returned to them, Arthur's heat tapering off just shortly before Alfred's did, the both of them were finally able to move without the other dragging them back down to start rutting again like a couple of wild animals. That was right about when Alfred realized he'd made a horrible mistake.

The sex itself had been great. No, scratch that, it had been fucking _amazing_ , way more amazing than he ever could have imagined, in or out of heat. And though there were parts of him that were going to be aching for days, his heart ached worst (or best) of all.

 _Shit_.

It was a mistake, because it had all happened with an _omega._ His first real heat with another person, and he'd done it with an omega! An omega whom, prior to the events of the last couple of days, had been virtually a stranger to him, and who probably hadn't even really liked Alfred at all, but put up with him out of shared loneliness or boredom. And then they'd both lost control. He should have been pleased that he'd broken his own record for doing things completely out of the ordinary. But somehow because it was Arthur, that made it different. Surely Arthur would regret it... and Alfred couldn't bear that.

He thought on this as he lay there, face covering his hands as he listened to the shower run. Alfred had offered for Arthur to go first after the other omega had (uncharacteristically meekly) asked about it. They were both covered with, well, _each other_ , after all. It was all kinds of gross and equal parts awesome. Alfred was going to have to do a lot of laundry, but that was naturally the very least of his worries.

The sound of the water shutting off made him groan with anxiety. He kept his eyes and face covered even after he heard the door open, and the soft sound of feet padding across the carpet and stopping on the other side of the bed. Alfred expected that Arthur would likely pick up his clothes and take off running back to his own room, but instead he felt the bed dip and the other omega quietly, carefully crawled towards him.

"Alfred?"

Alfred slid his fingers down his face, eyes wide with fear. "Ah... yeah?"

Arthur's expression mirrored his own, though there was something else there that made Alfred hesitate and tremble a bit with uncertainty.

"That was... well..."

"Not... good?" Alfred questioned with a cringe.

"Different," Arthur corrected him, looking awkward.

Well, 'different' didn't mean bad, but that didn't necessarily make Alfred feel any better. He laughed, borderline hysterical, turning his face away to hide his embarrassment at what a complete idiot he was for daring to think that Arthur would have liked any of this. That Arthur would like _him._

Yet, he felt Arthur's soft fingers trailing along his arm, whether to comfort him or get his attention, Alfred wasn't sure. But when he forced himself to look back, the curve of Arthur's lips was set in a shy smile. As though he wasn't sure about what he was about to say next, but pressed on anyway. Alfred could smell anticipation on the both of them.

"It was also wonderful," the other omega murmured softly, smile seeming to come more and more to life the bigger Alfred's eyes got as he listened to his words, "and rather phenomenal, if I'm honest."

"I-- You--"

" _And_ ," Arthur leaned forward a little more, stealing Alfred's attention and breath the way he always had, and Alfred distantly hoped it never stopped happening, "I think perhaps I should like to do it again. At some point. If you agree to take me on a date first, of course. And I realize it's all rather unorthodox, us being who we are, but I figure that's a bit of a moot point by now."

He couldn't have been more right about that.

"Truthfully... I've always rather admired you. I never expected, well, this to happen, but I can't say that I regret it..."

Alfred's mouth fell open in silence for several long minutes, during which Arthur's expression went from sweet to hopeful to a bit fearful. He was so lovely, and as Alfred stared, he got a chance to really look Arthur over, almost as if seeing him for the very first time all over again. Granted, a lot of people looked a little differently after having ridiculously hot sex for almost three days straight, it was a bit unavoidable. But Alfred saw all and more of what he desired, just in the way the other bit his lip and watched him right back anxiously.

By the time Alfred's mind started working again, it looked like Arthur was going to either cry or hit him, quite clearly waiting for an answer. He was expecting rejection the same way Alfred had been, all this time. So Alfred took a deep breath and smiled, catching the other off guard as he reached out and took the other omega's hand. Hormones and natures be damned... no one had or ever would make him feel like this. It was maybe too soon, and utterly foolhardy, but that had never stopped Alfred F. Jones before. He believed it with all his heart. He was going to make this work.

"Awesome. I know a great little ice cream shop not too far from here..."

"Let's try for real food, this time," Arthur replied, radiant and relieved. 

Alfred laughed as he leaned in to kiss him. "Deal." 


End file.
